After Hours
by Littleguinea
Summary: Overtime never felt so good! Jack and Sam all the way.


**A/N:** Spoilers for Season 7 as this is set after Better Angels. Thank you to Justine and Diane who have done a great job helping me get this far and I couldn't have done it without them.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or WAT, I'd love to but that's life.

**Rating:** M

***********************************************************************************************

**After Hours**

by

**littleguinea**

As Sam was standing there in the late night deli's seemingly endless waiting line, she began reflecting on the conversation she'd just had with Jack in his office. She knew she'd been harsh on him about OPR, but she was annoyed because she had been so looking forward to the evening they had planned. A babysitter had been arranged for Finn and she wasn't expected home until a lot later. Hanna was away on a school field trip, so the timing had been perfect for them to have some quality time alone together.

Still, she shouldn't have taken it out on Jack. It wasn't his fault that Olczyk wanted Jack to finish up the reports from their last case before he left for the night and neither was it his fault that Danny had to go through an investigation. She'd been there herself and she knew that Jack would do everything he could to back up his agents, even if it meant stretching the rules every now and then.

After standing in the line for what seemed like forever, she finally managed to pay. She headed back to the FBI building and when she entered the foyer, the night security guard greeted her.

"Back again, Agent Spade?" he said. "I don't think there's anyone left in your office."

Great, she thought… he'd finished up and gone home. Why did she even think getting sandwiches had been a good idea?

"Oh right…actually I just left something, so I won't be too long," she replied, making an excuse to go back in before heading to the elevator.

"No problem," said the guard with a quizzical look on his face.

Who was she trying to kid, she thought? She had two cups of coffee in her hand and a bag of sandwiches, and she rolled her eyes at her lack of ingenuity.

As she walked out of the elevator, she expected to see the bullpen in complete darkness. Jack had been the only one there when she'd left and if he had gone, then everything would have been shut down, but she could see shafts of light shining through the blinds in his office. He must have shut them after she left so he could concentrate.

She felt a huge sense of relief. They had grown closer and closer over the last few months and she felt cheated when she wasn't able to see him. In some ways it was great that they actually worked together, but in other ways it was hugely frustrating that they couldn't express their feelings for each other in the office, like Danny and Elena did.

Sam opened Jack's office door quietly, and such was his concentration that he didn't even hear her enter the room.

"Hey," Sam said softly.

Looking up, Jack was surprised to see her standing there with coffees in her hand.

"Hey, I thought you'd gone ages ago," Jack replied, tiredness evident in his voice but a large smile now sweeping across his face.

"Well, I wouldn't be much of a girlfriend if I left you all alone here so late at night- anyway, I brought you something to eat," Sam chirped.

"Thanks, honey, I could murder that coffee," said Jack.

"Everyone's gone, even the cleaning crew; are you anywhere near finished? I thought if you were, we could still catch that movie and maybe you could come back to my place for the night. Hanna's still away, isn't she?"

"Sounds good Sam, I'm just about finished, just have your report to check, but I'm assuming you've done a good job and I won't find any holes?" he enquired.

"You know me, anything to please the boss," Sam flirted.

"Is that so…anything?" he asked suggestively.

After putting the sandwiches and coffees down on the table near the sofa, Sam walked round to the side of Jack's desk; he moved his chair back so Sam could rest on the desk in front of him.

Instead she lifted her skirt and carefully straddling Jack's legs, she eased herself down on his lap, laying her hands on his shoulders.

Jack ran his hands along her legs before bringing them to rest at the top of Sam's thighs, his thumbs rubbing delicate circles on her skin.

She began removing his tie and undoing a few more buttons of his shirt until she could see the coarse, dark hairs on his chest. She slowly slid the tie from his collar and draped it around her own neck, before beginning to unbutton her blouse.

Jack took hold of the tie and used it to pull Sam towards him. He captured her mouth with his for a tender, sweet kiss. Pulling away, Jack looked into Sam's eyes.

"As nice as this is Sam, I really don't think it's a very good idea that we do this here," he said.

Staring at him with a curious look on her face she said, "Hasn't it ever crossed your mind when I've walked in here, how exciting it would be to have me, right here in your office?"

She removed her blouse and now all she wore was her lacy black bra and Jack's tie. She took hold of Jack's hands, and placed them on her breasts.

"God, Sam, this is really not a good idea," he said huskily.

Knowing that this shouldn't be happening here only added to Jack's arousal. They couldn't have sex in his office because it would be pushing the boundaries just a little too far; his sense of reason was prevailing…or so he thought.

As Jack caressed her breasts, Sam reached for his belt and started to unbuckle it. She freed his zipper and slid her hand inside his boxers. His breath caught in his throat as Sam took hold of him. She was quite surprised by how aroused he had become and spent some time teasing him by delicately running her fingers up and down.

"Sam, we really can't …," Jack gasped, as she bent forward and started to kiss her way softly up his chest towards his neck. She lingered over his Adam's apple, nipping very delicately before placing a featherlike kiss on his chin. Then she cupped his face between her hands and licked his bottom lip before kissing him hungrily and deeply.

Their tongues jostled for control, sucking, biting, before Jack stood abruptly and reaching behind Sam, he pushed the paper work and trays from his desk in one forceful sweep.

Then he lifted Sam onto the desk and stared longingly at her. Sam could see that his eyes were dark and lustful with the hunger and desire that he had for her.

Jack undid the clasp on her bra in one easy movement and it fell to the floor of his office. It never ceased to amaze her at how adept he was at that particular maneuver.

He shifted his attention and taking her now liberated breasts in his hands, he started to squeeze and massage them before leaning down and taking each nipple in turn between his lips. First he nipped and then circled with his tongue before flicking and finally teasing her by sucking them.

"Jack, I thought you…," Sam moaned as he continued to pleasure her with his mouth and tongue, moving down her stomach inch by inch.

"Sshh," he whispered into her ear, as his fingers wandered under her skirt.

"Jesus, Jack," she moaned into his neck.

She decided she couldn't wait any longer, knowing that he would carry on teasing her as long as she was prepared to allow him, so she quickly removed her panties, letting them slide down her legs before flicking them away with her foot.

Then she forced his boxers down until they and his trousers rested at his ankles.

There were no barriers between them now… apart from the one in the back of their minds that told them that this shouldn't be happening, not here in his office.

As they felt their bodies join, they both let out a gasp and Jack pulled Sam into a close hug. Then Jack placed his hands on the desk behind her and he started to rock, slowly at first, building into a deeper more penetrating thrust. He kissed and sucked her neck as he continued his rhythmic motion.

Sam leaned back now and supporting her own weight, wrapped her legs around Jack's waist, allowing him to reach further into her with every movement.

Jack held onto Sam's thighs as he lost himself inside her, every movement bringing him closer to coming.

His hands kept slipping on her legs, as they were covered with a fine sweat, so he gripped her waist tightly as his body began to shudder. Thrusting deeply and purposefully, he finally felt the release of pressure within him as he breathlessly gasped her name.

"Jack, I…" she rasped, before succumbing to the waves of ecstasy that were sweeping over her.

Jack let go of her waist and her legs fell back down, and she embraced him, both of them fighting to regain their composure.

Sitting back down on his chair, Jack patted his lap for Sam to sit too. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lowered her head until it rested beside his.

"Well. I never thought working overtime could be so enjoyable," he laughed. "Next time Olczyk needs me to urgently finish any work, I'm certainly not gonna object, as long as you're here to keep me…amused."

"I think maybe we should be a little more careful next time, Jack," Sam replied, but even though she knew it had been a risky thing to do, a large part of her was thankful that they had finally been able to allow their relationship into the office, albeit after hours.

After dressing and tidying themselves up, Jack started to collect his documents from the floor. Sam knelt down and joined him and sweeping her fingers through the back of his hair; she kissed him and stroked his cheek before helping him gather everything up.

They gulped down their coffees and after switching off his desk lamp, Jack grabbed the bag of sandwiches and they left his office. He took hold of her hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Their fingers intertwined as they made their way towards the elevator.

"I wish we could do this all the time, Jack," Sam said sadly.

"What, have sex in my office," Jack laughed.

"No, you know what I mean - be open about us, not care if anyone knows," she replied.

"Sam, so do I, but we have to be careful; you know that, don't you?" he asked quietly.

She nodded and squeezed his hand tighter as if never wanting to let him go.

The elevator doors slid open and they stepped in, then Jack punched the button. They traveled down to the ground floor in silence, just holding each other's hands, Jack rubbing her palm softly with his thumb.

Before the doors opened, they dropped their hands down by their sides and walked out towards the entrance.

As they passed the security guard's desk, he popped his head above the monitors.

"Night, Agent Spade, Agent Malone," he said, a knowing grin on his face.

"Goodnight," they said in unison, before glancing at each other, both of them thinking the same thing.

_He couldn't possibly have known what they had been doing, or could he?_


End file.
